Dark's apprentice
by terminatorluvr
Summary: While on a midnight flight to cool his head Dark finds an abandoned girl in the street who is beat up and in rough state and upon a whim decides to make her his Apprentice as a thief.


Dark was flying through the sky trying to get some air after being scolded by Emiko for spending too much time flirting with girls instead of doing his job "geez Emiko is such a nagger I hate it when she bugs me" he said crossly. Suddenly he spotted a girl with long black hair to her elbows wearing a pale brown dress with long sleeves to her knees. "What the hell I better check that she's ok" Dark said curiously and approached her.

One of her buns with a ponytail had fallen out and was lose while the other was untied and had tumbled across her shoulder. She was covered in dirt with bruises and cuts all over her body and had been crying from the looks of it. Dark felt pity towards her and picked up the young girl and held her close to him carrying her bridal style "Poor thing she must be an orphan or something" he said gently. Then an idea hit him "I could raise her to become my apprentice to help me with robberies" he thought.

_**Back home**_

Emiko was not happy "Not only does he spend a lot of time flirting with girls but he has the gall to be late for dinner too" she said crossly.

Kousuke sighed "Now now dear he's a thief it's his line of work remember" he said kindly.

Daiki said nothing and just read his newspaper with a cup of green matcha tea trying not to get involved.

Suddenly Dark appeared through the window holding the young girl in his arms shocking everyone but they all reacted differently.

Emiko was furious "DARK NOT ONLY ARE YOU LATE FOR DINNER BUT YOU'VE STARTED TO MOVE IN ON KIDS NOW!" she snapped crossly.

Kousuke was worried "Emiko wait she looks pretty badly hurt I think she's an orphan" he said taking the girl from Dark.

Dark sighed crossly "Look I'm sorry I'm late no need to overreact and I think you should pay more attention to that girl" he said sternly.

Emiko went to get the first aid kit and a bowl of warm water, cotton wool pads and bandages but she was still suspicious of Dark's motives on brining a girl home.

Kousuke was worried "She's very young I'd estimate her to be at least 10 but how would she get into such a situation" he said curiously.

Dark shrugged "I have no idea but I'm sure she'll tell us when she wakes up" he said walking away.

_**20 minutes later**_

The girl opened her eyes slowly and looked around "Where am I?" she said weakly.

Emiko entered the room with a tray of food "Oh so you've awoken have you I was rather stunned when Dark brought home a child" she said placing the food next to her.

Kousuke sighed and decided to cut in "Excuse me young lady would you mind telling us your name and how you ended up in that predicament?" he asked kindly.

The girl looked nervous and said quietly "Lin…"

Kousuke put his hand to his ear "Sorry honey but we couldn't hear you can you speak up?" he asked kindly.

The girl clenched her fists bravely "Meilin…My name is Meilin-Rae" she said shyly.

Kousuke smiled "Nice to meet you Meilin but tell us what were you doing in such a state out in the streets like that?" he asked in a concerned tone.

A sharp pain stabbed Meilin's heart like a knife "I…I ran away from the orphanage I was staying at" she said quietly.

Emiko was stunned "But why would you run away?" she asked worriedly.

Meilin became sad "Because I hated it there and I wanted to go home but my parents didn't want me anymore" she said tearfully.

Dark sat beside her and hugged her gently "How could anyone not WANT you your so cute and gentle" he said softly making Meilin blush.

Emiko coughed discretely "well I suggest you eat the food while its hot I made you some Miso soup and rice it will help your injuries heal if you eat" she said leaving the room.

They left to give Meilin peace to eat her meal but began to discuss what to do with the new member to their household.

Emiko was very stern "We should return her to the orphanage they must be worried sick about her".

Kousuke was having none of it "Emiko be serious she obviously ran away because she disliked it there so sending her back isn't an option" he said crossly.

Dark had plans of his own "Actually I planned on making her an apprentice thief" he said sternly

The others were stunned and there was a long silence for a while until everyone yelled out "WHAAAT!" loudly.

Dark sighed crossly "Well what's wrong with the idea she's an orphan so we can raise her and she's the perfect age to be taught like Daisuke" he said.

Kousuke rubbed his chin "He has a point and girls tend to be more agile and flexible than women" he said thoughtfully.

Emiko was getting angry "Are you serious it means ANOTHER mouth to feed, more uniforms to make and Dad has to teach another student!" she yelled crossly.

Daiki didn't seem to mind "having a girl would be fun and she would keep Dark in his place plus she could take care of that Satoshi fellow and the guards if Dark has too many to handle so he can get to the artwork he need to steal".

Eventually Emiko agreed but she was strict on the fact that she had to be trained like Daisuke and was to have her own outfit that would stand out which Kousuke and Daiki agreed to.

When they re-entered the room Meilin was worried about what they would say expecting to be thrown out which made her frightened.

Emiko sighed "You can stay…" she began to which Meilin perked up "But you have to be trained like Daisuke and attend the same school" she said sternly.

Meilin nodded "O…ok but I am grateful to your kindness" she said gently.

_**In Daisuke's room**_

Daisuke was very kind and sweet to Meilin "So you're going to be my new sister huh that would be nice I've only ever been an only child" he said smiling kindly at Meilin.

Meilin was playing with Wiz "He's so cute and fluffy just like a rabbit" she said tickling his tummy making Wiz squirm.

Daisuke was wearing his usual pajamas but Meilin had borrowed a pair of Daisuke's since Emiko had to go and buy some clothes for her.

Meilin looked at Daisuke "So I guess I'll be calling you Daisuke Onii-chan or just Onii-chan from now on" she said smiling.

Daisuke smiled "I guess your right" he said drinking his hot chocolate that Emiko had made for them to help them sleep.


End file.
